Over the last few years communications devices, such as mobile phones, have evolved from being just communications devices to being handheld multimedia devices. In addition, more and more devices are being provided with communications interfaces. Thus, the number of devices being able to communicate information between each other is constantly increasing.
The number of services and applications being based on communications between such devices is also increases. A few examples include, but are not limited to, social medias based on digital networks, instant message sharing, sharing and displaying of information, and the like.
Thus, as the number of communications devices increases so too does the need to communicate date between the communications devices. It may therefore be desired that the communications devices should be arranged to instantly initiate communications with each other in an intuitive and instant way.
Short-range radio communication technologies based on the Bluetooth® standard (Bluetooth® is a registered trademark) or WiFi, allow devices to broadcast a short-range radio signal, thereby letting their presence to be known to other devices. Thereby two devices may be paired.
There has also been proposed a pairing process based on physically bumping the two devices to be paired with each other. Each device generates a timestamp associated with the bump and transmits the timestamp together with location information (such as GPS coordinates or cell information) to a server. The server may use this information as input to mathematical methods in order to determine which devices that bumped together.